GrayLu Week 2014
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. Welcome to GrayLu Week of 2014. This is being reposted back up on FFN, like all my previous Fairy Tail Crack Pairing Weeks! Follow the adventures of Gray and Lucy and the crew inside, please.
1. Cold

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

She frowned as she shuddered, her breath coming out in small white puffs of frozen moisture. This was not what she had expected when she had been called on the lacrima disk to meet. Then again, this was her own teammate that she was dealing with, anything could have happened between the time she agreed and got here. Not much surprised her after all these years. Hell, Tartaros more or less took her shock value almost to zero, than Zeref's little attempt to take over Fiore had finished it.

Wrinkling her nose, fighting the urge to sneeze as she could feel the mucus that was inside freezing to the tiny hair follicles. Her mind doing a slow countdown. Once it finished she would just leave and say screw it! Nothing he could want to talk about was that important that she froze to death in the freezing winter cold. Not when she could be in her small apartment, warm under blankets, drinking hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and watching comedies on the television. She had a backlog of things to watch from the last few months, due to the team taking mission after mission.

"Lucy! Sorry!"

At the sound of her name being called, she turned and looked at her very late teammate. Whose, oddly enough, face was flushed a dark red. Those dark almost indigo eyes stared at her, glinting with something she couldn't put her finger on. So, with a tilt of her head, Lucy waited for him to start explaining what he wanted with her, denying him a greeting. Mostly because if she opened her mouth, she'd probably whimper in pain, since she was sure it was frozen shut.

"I have a good reason for being late... But I guess it won't excuse me for being late?"

The slightly hopeful tone and look he gave her, as she just let her eyebrows jump up on her forehead, before shaking her head no. Causing the man before her to wilt and look a bit sad. That had her shifting her very bundled body up so that she was more or less directly facing him.

"So, yeah... I uh... wanted to talk to you... It has been five years since Tartaros fell... and I have had more than enough time to... uh... gather my thoughts, feelings and stuff... So... Lucy... I want to know if you'd like to, or even just think about it, to go out on a date with me... to see where it will go?"

She couldn't hide the shock she felt, as she just looked at her teammate, guildmate, friend, and family member Gray Fullbuster. Who just stared back at her, clearly looking nervous. This was not what she had expected him to talk to her about. As she tried to figure out where this was coming from, on top of his sudden shyness and lack of confidence he normally oozed from his pores. Not once, other than the small tidbit Gemini hinted at all those years ago, had he shown any romantic interest in her. Then again, with Juvia stalking him and scaring away any female that looked like they held an interest in him...

"So, will you at least think about it? I mean I asked for permission to ask you this... from both Erza and Natsu so that I wasn't just upsetting our team dynamics."

This omission had her blinking her eyes. Realizing he had to be serious about what he wanted to do that. Erza still scared him when she wanted. Add to the fact that he asked Natsu... who had asked her out after the war with Zeref was finished, though she turned him down due to having her interest lied elsewhere. That elsewhere was right before her, clearly interested in her. Causing her to smile softly, as the cold air seemed to vanish as she looked her companion.

"I don't have to think about it at all, Gray."

At her comment, she saw his face fall, looking dejected. Making her bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing aloud. It was cute in its own little way.

"Oh! Okay, I understand, Lucy."

As he spoke she saw him start to turn and leave. Rolling her eyes, she moved forward and threw her arms around his neck before he could face away. Enjoying the startled look on his face, while his eyes showed he was a bit wary. Smiling widely, she pulled herself up against him until she was practically standing on her tippy toes and kissed him. Enjoying the feel of his body stiffening than softening against her own as he kissed her back.

Finally, they broke apart, staring at each other with a sense of contentment. Both smiling happily, or smugly in his case.

"I take that means yes you'd not mind going out with me?"

Burying her face against his chest as she smothered her laughter as his not so innocent question. While on hand gave him a quick pinch to the back of the neck.


	2. Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

Gray sat at the edge of the camp, his gaze focused upon the endless, sparkling expanse of the sky. Enjoying the quiet while waiting for his companion and girlfriend of 5 months decided to join him. He knew that Lucy was awake in the tent. Just as he knew that this was one of those rare moments they were able to take a mission on their own without the other two members of their team, who oddly had hooked up two months ago. He couldn't deny they were good for each other, even if they were the odd couple.

Leaning back on his hands, closing his eyes, focusing his other senses to the nightlife around him, Gray heard the soft sound of the tent flap moving. It brought a smile to his lips. He had always admired the vivacious, beautiful blond that had become his teammate after Galuna Island. She was smart, funny, had a great sense of justice and loyalty. He was not blind, no, to the fact that with her looks she could have any guy she wanted. And from the first day he had met her he had felt strongly attracted to her. She had a way of making him feel awkward around her. When normally he could make any female swoon. The thing that proved it was when he had tried to talk to her while fighting Natsu that day, he'd asked her for her underwear instead of introducing himself.

"You able to find a way out of the maze of thoughts you are lost in?"

Giving a low chuckle, Gray tilted his head up as he opened his eyes. Enjoying the way her brown ones danced in the dying embers of their campfire.

"Yeah! Just counting the stars, and thanking them."

The wrinkling of her nose as she looked skeptically down at him had Gray doing his best to keep from laughing. And he'd be damned he saw her wiggle her nose at him. Definitely trying to get him to laugh so she could chastise him for kicks. Shaking his head, Gray shifted his arm near her and wrapped it around her knees and pulling her off balance and towards him. Once she toppled he turned his torso towards her, catching her easily and setting her in his lap.

"Ass."

Smiling smugly at her half-hearted insult, Gray leaned in and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. Holding her tightly to his chest.

"Yeah, we know I am. Thanks for stating it captain obvious."

Her light, trilling laughter echoing in the dark was all he needed to hear. This was their thing and he wouldn't trade it for anything. His soul felt calm with her there, as if it was completed. The nightmares of his childhood and the war for Fiore held at bay when she was with him.

"Hey, Gray...How would you like to make us a more permanent thing? I mean, we've known each other for thirteen plus years... Why wait longer?"

At her question, Gray felt floored. Amazed that she had read his mind like that. He had asked her on this mission to do just what she asked. Grinning like a fool, he leaned in and captured her lips with his, while he let go of her with one arm to rummage in is dark cargo pants for the ring he had bought before they'd left Magnolia.

Once he had it in hand, he broke the kiss, pulling back from her and holding it up. Watching as her eyes went wide at the small gold colored velvet box. Using his thumb he flipped it open to reveal a simple silver band with various shades of sapphires all cute into perfect little stars, representing both of their magics in one go.

"Oh, Gray! You... are the best..."

He was barely able to close the box before he was laying flat on his back, the weight of Lucy pressing him a bit uncomfortably into the hard ground as she kissed him thoroughly.


	3. Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

Brown eyes met dark blue in a pointed gaze. Neither was really ready for what was being told to them. They had thought it had been a mistake the first time. Now 4 more test later there was very little room to doubt the results. Neither was technically prepared for this step in their relationship, but that again fate didn't care what people wanted, it just kept throwing curveballs for the hell of it.

"So... you want to call it quits or should we go to the doctor for the full proof test?"

The way blue eyes narrowed in thought before Gray nodded his head yes to her question. Though it was obvious just how shaken he was at the fact that they were expecting when they hadn't even gotten hitched yet. That and once MiraJane got ahold of this little morsel of information there would be nine kinds of hell that would ascend onto earth. The woman still hadn't changed, babies on the brain all the time. Even if new information had come to the surface as to why she was always matchmaking and babies on the brain. Her demon soul magic... kept her from getting pregnant safely.

"Okay, I will go make the appointment, Gray."

Standing up and walking out of their small bathroom, Lucy couldn't help the way her legs shook. Fear coursing through her as her mind tried to figure out if she'd even make a good mother. Of course, she had little to go on from her own mother and father, before she lost them both. Though in all honesty, she couldn't and wouldn't count the years with just her and her father after her mother's passing. Add on top of the crazy guild she joined. Of whose members were mostly married off and with kids of their own now.

Then again she didn't know where they'd go from here on out. But even though they were both scared, Lucy knew that they had nothing to really fear. They had each other to stay strong. Pausing just before leaving the bedroom, Lucy looked back into the bathroom where Gray was still sitting on the toilet, now holding all four pregnancy test in his hands, looking like the world was ending.

"Hey, Iceman!"

The moment he lifted his head she smiled at him, letting her love shine brightly in her eyes. Cocking her hip to the side and throwing her hair over a shoulder.

"You do know I love you and this is all your fault right?"

The way his jaw dropped open just as he lost his hold on the pregnancy test had her laughing hysterically as she darted out of the bedroom. Fear still fluttering in her chest, but she knew they'd make it through it all. Strong and steady.


	4. Separation & Reconnect

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

The world seemed to be crashing down around him. This couldn't be happening. He had done everything he could do to keep this from happening. Shuddering as he labored to breathe through the pain, Gray lifted his head up, feeling the sweat roll down his face. Knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop it. Leaving him feeling helpless and alone.

Closing his eyes, Gray did something he thought he would never have to do. The last time he had done it was when Ul had used the Ice Shield on the demon Deloria. Swallowing his pride, he attempted to put his faith in a higher power for the third time in his life. Because being separated from his beautiful wife, nor the child she was trying to bring into the world, was not an option. He had lost his Mother at a young age, then his surrogate mother, and his father a few years ago. Letting out a soft whimper as he just watched as the machine let out a long steady beep, feeling his eyes burn as tears fell freely from them as his world seemed to end. The sad look from the hospital staff in his direction.

"Gray...Hey Gray..."

At the sound of his name, he snapped his head up, sucking in a deep breath as he looked into warm brown eyes. Eyes that showed a great amount of worry in a dark room. Blinking his eyes slowly, Gray started to come awake to see Lucy sitting beside him in their bed, her face pinched as she stared down at him, while understanding started to creep its way into her gaze.

"Shush, Gray, it is alright. See I am alright and so is our baby."

Her soft voice, soothing words to calm him as he took stock of how fast his heart was beating. The fact his skin felt damp from sweat told him it had been another nightmare. Before he felt his hand being lifted. Dropping his eyes to where Lucy held his hand as she settled it on her rather pronounced stomach, allowing him to reconnect with the present and real world. Pushing his separation anxiety away from his mind. Reaffirming that nothing was wrong, he didn't have to worry at the moment.

"See, we are totally fine, except for being woken up by you having a bad dream love."

Sitting up, Gray gave her a small smile as he pulled her into a firm hug. Nuzzling his nose into her hair as she sighed and gave him small, light, butterfly kisses along his neck and shoulder. Knowing that he'd have to talk about it later. But for now, he was just going to hold her like the lifeline she was.


	5. Fairy Dust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

She was glad it was all over as she stared down at the small pink bundle in her arms. Dark lashes resting on chubby, pink cherubic cheeks. While soft tufts of blonde hair peeked out from under the blanket resting on her daughter's head. It as Christmas morning and there couldn't have been anything more perfect as a present in her mind. Smiling Lucy looked up at her fiance since they had decided to forgo tying the knot until their child was born. And from the look on his face, Lucy knew that he was as happy as can be.

"So, what do we name our little girl?"

At her question, she watched as Gray blinked and looked confused for all of ten seconds before flashing his teeth in an impish grin. They had agreed if it was a girl she gave birth too he would have the right to name her. A boy, then it was Lucy who got to pick the name.

"Since it is Christmas morning and it snowed a lot last night, leaving the world bathed in white, how does Bianca Iclyn Fullbuster sound?"

Tilting her head to the side as she thought about the meaning of both of those names, Lucy chuckled. It figured that he would pick names that both meant snow or something to do with snow. Considering it was just last year right before Thanksgiving that it has snowed and he had called her out to freeze half to death before asking if she'd be his girl. It was fitting. And more so since there was a chance that she'd have a chance at having her father's Ice-Make Magic.

"That is perfect Gray. And to think that all it took for me going into labor 10 days late was for MiraJane to throw glitter she called 'Fairy Dust' over my head at the party last night."

This brought a deep, tired and rumbling chuckle from Gray as she watched him reach out and run a calloused finger down their daughter's downy soft cheek. Eliciting a soft coo before she turned her face towards Lucy's chest. In her mind, this couldn't get any better. The newest fairy of Fairy Tail had been brought into the world with love and magical dust.


	6. DestinyCelestial Ice Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

Time seemed to fly by as they stood there watching their little girl running around the guild chasing after Natsu and Erza's son Flint, dark blue eyes sparkling in her anger. The boy just didn't know when to stop, just like his father. And while it was cute, it bothered them a little bit. Well mostly Gray, since he didn't want his daughter to have any romantic feelings for the pink and red-haired boy, who clearly took after his father. In more way than one.

It had been nine years since their daughter was born, Flint only a few months after Bianca. The two were as close as friends could be, just like Lucy and Natsu had been, though with a healthy dose of rivalry. Though Bianca still had yet to manifest her magic, which was a bit worrying to a small degree. Either way, she was loved and accepted by the guild.

"FLINT! GET. BACK. HERE. YOU. IMBECILE."

The loud raucous laughter from the boy as he jumped up on Gajeel's and Levy's table before jumping again trying to reach the rafter and out of his pursuers reach had everyone laughing. All while their poor daughter was left on the ground, hands on her hips as she glared up at Flint.

"So, wanna bet that she still gets him?"

At the soft whisper from Gray, Lucy smiled and just shook her head no. Their daughter had inherited her wonderfully creative mind, which had made her a handful from the age of two to four. She knew that Bianca would find a way to enact her vengeance on the poor Flint. Who was currently digging himself a deeper hole as he stuck his tongue out at her while wiggling his fingers at her mockingly at her?

"Nah, She already got it covered, look at that demonic smile on your daughters face, Gray."

Sure enough, there on their precious little bundle of joy's face was a grin that would do MiraJane's demon souls proud as she turned and marched away. Only to stop by Bisca, Alzack, and Asuka. The simple look she shot the older girl had not just them, but everyone in the guild laughing loudly. Soon enough Flint was falling to the floor crying out in shock and pain as Asuka shot him with a bullet that splattered colored chalk dust across the front of his white shirt and scarf.

It didn't last long as his grunted when Bianca dove on him and pinned him under her, or rather Flint let her. This caused Gray to twitch as he continued to watch silently as the normal routine unfolded.

"SAY IT!"

There on Flint's face was a poor attempt to pout since he was smiling so widely.

"Fine. Happy Birth Day, Merry Christmas. And you'd make a wonderful Celestial Ice Mage, if and when your magic manifest!"

The cocky, shit eating grin their daughter flashed Flint was exactly like Grays, as Bianca stood up and offered a hand to her friend before their eyes. Making both Lucy and Gray smile, since their daughter had high aspirations of having both of their magic. Of which they were not going to tell her was impossible, since the impossible was very possible in Fairy Tail.


	7. Five Senses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

Horror, that was what they felt at the moment. Their precious daughter had finally manifested her magic. Of course, it took Sting and Minerva randomly visiting with their twin boys Mist and Vang. Who loved to pick on their twelve-year-old daughter about not having any magic, riling up Flint into fighting with them. Which never failed to piss Bianca off to no end. And not once before had there been any indicator that anything outside the normal would happen.

"Hey Blondie, what is your kid doing to my boys?"

"Yeah, Luce!?"

Blinking slowly, Lucy couldn't pull her eyes away from her daughter who was surrounded by a multi-hued rainbow as the three boys were on the floor writhing in pain. Her daughter blank-faced, and blank-eyed as she just did whatever she was doing. And from what she could tell the three dragon slayers in training were suffering from Sensory overload based on what she was seeing of them alternating between slamming their eyes shut, trying to cover their nose and ears alternately while their tongues sticking out of their mouths.

"I can answer that you blond glow stick."

The sound of the guilds newest member, a former member of Oracion Seis, drew their attention to the bar. A huge shit eating grin on his face as if he was enjoying what he was seeing, while his mate was glaring daggers at the back of his head.

"That little girl's magic screws with the five senses. It is very subtle magic like my soul magic and the sound magic I use. Only it can either amplify or nullify the five senses. Very, very rare indeed."

The loud thwack that accompanied Cobra's head jerking forward as MiraJane gave a low growl had everyone smiling in amusement. It had been a bit of a shock when two years ago Cobra had marched right into the guild, up to the bar and told her that he gave in. Making the demonic barmaid faint from happiness. Only to have Cobra explain that they'd been a mated pair since right after they took down Zeref. To which the other Slayers all spoke up it was true, though none of their business to blab about it.

"So, how do we make the mini Kaju Lucy stop?"

Turning her eyes to look at Sting, Lucy heard Gray snort, already knowing the man just painted a target in the middle of his forehead.

"I don't know, but why don't you go over there and politely ask her to stop, Sting."

At that moment silence, except for heavy panting and a soft thud, descended upon the guild. Drawing all attention back to the pre-teens. Mist and Vang were laying on the ground, eyes glazed and unmoving, while Flint attempted to roll towards their daughter who was out cold on the floor sans the multihued aura.

"Well... I suggest Sparkles you ask that weird clock spirit of your's if they have any knowledge of how to train and control your kids magic. Because that can be very dangerous to both her and others."

It was at that moment that Gray decided to just burst out laughing hysterically. Making Lucy and everyone else in the guild look at him like he had finally lost his sanity. Only to see the relief on his face as he sank into his chair. Before Lucy followed suit. Leaving everyone else to wonder just what had happened.

All the while the both of them finally realized that the random hearing of things or smelling of things over the last two years hadn't been a figment of their imagination, no it was their daughters magic trying to manifest and get their attention. And now, they would be able to tell their daughter that she would be a mage, a unique one when she woke up.

"Man... this means Flint will be screwed if he continues to tease her."

At the outcry from Natsu, the whole guild hung their heads.


End file.
